Glory
by babyblues15
Summary: Torn reflects. songfic, done to "One song glory" from Rent. one-shot......plz review!


**My first songfic and a one shot. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

He walked alone. Always alone. His thoughts swirled around, just as the sounds from the stadium did. _When would he ever find it again? Did he even need it?_

One song  
Glory  
One song  
before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind

He heard the noise. In the old days, the sounds used to be of the racers zooming around the track, trying to win the cup. Live life on the edge, that was their motto. Well, he had lived life on the edge. Were had it gotten him?

Find one song  
one last refrain  
Glory  
from the pretty boy front man  
who wasted opportunity  
one song

Rain. He tilted his head up and faced it, as it came in a downpour around him. That's one thing he hated about this city; the weather was too unpredictable. He wished he could leave, just go away, away from his work, his life, and the people in it. Especially him, the one who changed everything. But he couldn't, he could never escape it, it was his past, his present, and his future.

He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
a young girl  
Find glory  
beyond the cheap colored lights  
one song

Again he heard a roar from the crowd. _Must be he's stood up again, probably making another speech. Or it could be her…..she was always one for talking._ He heard the roar die down, then a flash made him look up to the sky. _Great. Lightening. Shouldn't I feel scared?_ No matter what he did, he couldn't do it. It was if someone had come with an eraser and wiped his slate clean. He knew that they were there, but he could not bring to show them.

Before the sun sets  
Glory -- on another empty life  
Time flies -- time dies  
Glory -- One blaze of glory  
one blaze of glory -- glory

He had tried. He tried even now to crack a smile, but all that would appear on his lips was the same smirk. Were had he learned to do that? _"A KG officer never shows emotion! You got that?" Well, were ever he is, I salute you Praxis. You've taught me well. _

Find  
Glory  
in a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame

He passed by an entrance way to the stadium. Looking inside he saw him. Saw him standing there, his hair all perfectly blond, his friends all surrounding him, his public cheering him. He was the new king, and his coming meant changes. That made him angry and…..was that jealousy?

Find  
one song  
a song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
a young man

_Jealous? Why, just because he has friends, a great life? I have friends too, they've always taken me for me, not for some famous figure with a destiny or anything……but have I really let them in? Isn't that what friends do, help each other through their problems…..and here I am, all alone._

Find  
the one song  
before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
like a sunset

Emotions. Who needs them? They can only get you so far until you get hurt. _When other people are crying, I'll be fine. That won't ever happen to me, I won't let it. I must be strong, not think of the friends I've lost over the years. Don't think of how those years have hardened me, how nothing can get through. I have survived, and I have come out stronger._

One song  
to redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
and then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies

As the rain continued to pour, so did his tears. Tears for the changes that were to come, tears for the people who had died…..first in the war against the Baron, and then in the war against Errol. As the tears flowed down his face, mingling with his tattoos, he thought he saw a flash. Mistaking it for the lightening, he wiped his face and started to head back inside. _Whenever times get tough, I must get tougher…..but maybe showing some emotion now and then would work……._

"Hey Torn, where ya been?" Jak said, glancing over at the disheveled ex-KG commander.

"I was out," growled Torn, sitting down.

**I hope it was good. I needed to use that song, 'because it's so great. It's called 'One Song Glory' and it's sung by Roger in the play Rent. Plz review**


End file.
